


and i'm obsessed with you (then i fell to the ground and you smiled at me)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyways, Confessing Their Love, Gay, M/M, SO GAY, Soft Feels, boys in fucking love, but not really smut, dunno why i do this, if u squint hard enough u might find smut, made me cry, sirius is a cockslut u can't change my mind, sirius realises something MID BLOWJOB Y'ALL IM, sort of implied smut, this is soft, u get me, uhh blowjobs but like implicitly mentioned, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: "sirius," remus whined at the sudden loss of contact. he was gasping, shaking and looking absolutely and utterlyruined, but he was perfect. when was he never? he huffed, hips moving on their own accord, trying to coax sirius' mouth back to where it was - where itbelonged, sirius strongly believed - and sirius himself almost let out an embarrassing moan in remus' name, like a chant, a prayer.





	and i'm obsessed with you (then i fell to the ground and you smiled at me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song sunflower by rex orange county

sirius peeked up through his lashes at the boy standing up in front of him and nearly lost all concepts of reality at the sight before his eyes.

 

he saw remus, his eyes fluttering shut, bottom lip drawn between his teeth, low, deep groans emitting from the bottom of his throat with a look of pleasure written all over his face, cheeks flushed red, those once neat curls now resting wildly on the top of his head, sticking to the sides with sweat. 

 

remus, he thought, looked like the male counterpart of aphrodite, the _real_ adonis, for he had never looked so beautiful, so breathtaking ever. 

 

the realisation that sirius was probably falling for this boy hit him like a brick and he pulled back.

 

" _sirius_ ," remus whined at the sudden loss of contact. he was gasping, shaking and looking absolutely and utterly _ruined_ , but he was perfect. when was he never? he huffed, hips moving on their own accord, trying to coax sirius' mouth back to where it was - where it _belonged_ , sirius strongly believed - and sirius himself almost let out an embarrassing moan in remus' name, like a chant, a prayer.

 

"i love you," he said, the words materializing completely solid and spoken and _there_ and remus smiled, his infuriatingly dazzling smile, down at sirius. "remus, i love you. fucking... i _fucking love you_ ," and it was a whisper because it was _heard_ and _acknowledged_ and remus finally, _finally_ knew sirius was in love with him.

 

remus' hand snaked down from their grip in sirius' hair to his cheek, cradling it, stroking with his thumb. "i should hope so," he said softly, "with the way you were just sucking me off." he slid down to his knees, pressing their foreheads together, "i love you. i love you, too. so _fucking_ much."

 

the shared sentiment took sirius' breath away and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding and he let out a laugh, relieved, elated and crushed his lips against remus' and it was as if a floodgate had been opened because he couldn't stop, doesn't think he _could_ stop, but it was a reciprocated bliss and what really could he do? " _i love you, i love you, i love you_."

**Author's Note:**

> yo uh aHHHHH,, that's it
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :,) <3


End file.
